


A Mermaid's Tale and a Murder Most Royal

by natureangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: More characters to come, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureangel/pseuds/natureangel
Summary: In another time, another universe 2 humans and a mermaid will be brought together by something dark and dangerous, ultimately leading them on the journey of their lives. Together they’ll find out that love is love whether wet or dry.





	A Mermaid's Tale and a Murder Most Royal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a nerd for puns so if you absolutely hate them, feel free to roll your eyes as you read. Or don't read. There will be sexy times as I add chapters but right now they gotta get comfortable with one another. Uhhhh that's all, I promise it ends happy because I hate sad/bittersweet endings. There's probably gonna be an epic magic duel but we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

“Why are we doing this again?” Comes the weary but curious question from the Captain’s right-hand merman and full-time lover, Jamie Barnacle, who was laid out languidly in his personal bathtub of seawater next to the Captain’s bed.

For a moment, Steve “Jolly Roger” Rogers, Captain of the Howling Commandant and charming rogue of the sea, pauses in his logging of their current course. A course which led them to the castle of Queen Margaret, where her father was murdered in cold blood. From what everyone could tell, it had been done in the night, and the main suspect was the Queen’s betrothed, Frederich of Slapsburg. Once he’d learned that he wouldn’t be king until the very hardy current king had died, he set his own wheels into motion.

“Because the current Queen is a dear friend of us charming ne’er-do-wells of the sea, ever since she was kidnapped by Captain Stark of the Iron Maiden. She beat the man in so many card games, he decided the ransom wasn’t as valuable as the friendship he’d gained with her.”

“You sound awestruck, Stevie.” Truth be told, so was Jamie. Captain Stark had the most canon to bear, the most muskets, even some bastard form of Greek fire. There was even the rumor he was a powerful wizard which shouldn’t have been possible considering the royal line and several branches of nobility could only boast of magic running in their veins. The man was the most advanced and armed pirate this side of the world and could have razed her castle and country 100 fold. To stand up to him like that and not fall prey to his charms required courage beyond measure, and so much brazen fortitude the likes of which had never been seen. Truly a great Queen was soon to rule.

“Just respectful, fish face.” Unfortunately for Steve (or perhaps, fortunately) Jamie was a man waist to head and a navy scaled beta fish waist to feet. Good looking no matter how he looked at it, even with his left arm made of smooth coral. It didn’t help at all that he was shirtless, that his navy scales set off his subtle blue eyes, or that his long brown hair hung so delicately about his brawny shoulders. “She’s an incredible woman who didn’t deserve what happened to her.” And deserves a better man, he thought.

“Agreed….so, we’re going to try to find out if her lesser fiancé poisoned her father, right? I think he did it but when has a human ever believed a merperson? Aside from you, Captain.” Jamie still couldn’t believe that the boy he’d rescued from drowning when he was just a youngling himself had grown into the strapping pirate Captain he now knew. Time flew even under the ocean.

“I know, Jamie. The man’s unfit to rule. I knew that when he first proposed conscripting the peasants to active maritime duty.” All because he hated merpeople. Rumor had it during one of his many brothel escapades that one lady of the night had stolen all the valuables he had on him and disappeared into the ocean, laughing all the way. She even took his favorite sword, though no one at the time felt bad for his loss.

“How much longer until we reach land? I’d like to stretch my land legs kicking Frederich over a cliff.”

As soon as he finishes that sentence, the Captain’s navigator Jiminy Morita knocks on the cabin door to announce that they’d made it into the bay and were cruising into port.

“Thank you, Jiminy. Tell the men they’re free to go ashore once everything’s secure.” Steven nods to Jamie who shifts into his human form and slips on breeches, boots, a button-down jacket, and a loose shirt to better blend into ‘polite’ society.

“The real plan is this: we request an audience with the Queen, while we’re on our best behavior of course, and explain that we’re offering our services as scoundrels looking for a scummier scoundrel. If she’s the kind of woman I think she is, she won’t hesitate to bring us into her inner circle.”

“And if she does?”

“We tell her that you’re a merperson who can smell a rotten fish when he sees one.”

Queen Margaret of Britania, the Grand Enchantress, Raiser of Hope, Tamer of Pirates, was having the worst day of her life. First, her father died under mysterious circumstances (she could tell just by her father’s pallor that it was foul poison) then her betrothed Frederich announced he was going to scour the land for the killer when he was the biggest suspect of all. Now she had news from a page that two men styling themselves Stefan and Barnes were requesting an audience. The last thing she needed was more thick-headed men who thought they’d get in her good graces by finding the person who committed regicide. She rubs her temples trying to shoo away the growing migraine.

“Let them in, they’ll at least be entertaining. And send everyone else away. They don’t need to be bothered about this.”

She waves the page away after telling him she’d await them in her solar. It wouldn’t do to meet them in the chapel where her father was on display.

The moment she senses them at the doors, she parts them with a gesture and pulls her hand toward her as if pulling the doors shut behind them.

The merman was lucky she was especially adept at sussing out glams like his otherwise he and his… dashing… companion would be back on their ship by now.

The two of them weren’t bad to look at and as they approached, something about them took hold in her mind. Like keeping them close would be good for not only her but her kingdom. The more she looked, the more they had her attention.

Once they’re both below her throne, the Captain doffs his hat and the first mate bows, addressing her as ‘Your Majesty’ before the blond starts.

“We are of the mind that we can solve who murdered your father, my lady.” There was no one in her solar, as requested so he knew he could go on with his second part. “It takes a scoundrel to find a scoundrel, yes?” Steven didn’t know how he was talking to such a gorgeous woman nor did Jamie know how he didn’t look like a fool with his mouth open but the latter gathers enough courage to continue their pitch.

“We aren’t terribly honest seafaring men, my lady. Well, we’re better than most like us. In fact, we rescued our 28th slave ship just this month—“

“Your pirates. Filthy, thieving, lying, cheating, lecherous, drunken pirates. And he’s a mermaid”

“Only some of that is true, madame—“

“I don’t bloody care. Come with me this instant to my study. The sooner we crack this the better. I’ve no idea when Frederich will return and I’m game for some handsome company.”

It was all both men could do to compose themselves and trail after her dutifully.

Who knew the saviors of Britannia would be a lady wizard, a pirate Captain, and a fish man? Not them.


End file.
